The Returned
by Kuro668
Summary: Aku Uchiha Naruto, seorang dokter. Aku bekerja dirumah sakit khusus, lebih tepatnya sebuah tempat rehabilitasi./...Menjadi 'Yang Telah Kembali' adalah kehormatan, bukan sebuah kutukan./...hanya goresan. Tapi terkadang hal kecil dapat tumbuh. Aku tertular/..., jadi beberapa tahun yang lalu... Aku telah kembali. SasuxFem!Naru, author gila maksain ke rated M, tapi no lemon :v


'**THE RETURNED'**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimooto

Rate : M

Genre : Crime, Horror, Romance (kagak berasa deh kayaknya), Sci-Fi

Pair : SasuXFem!Naru

Warning : OOC, ada yang bilang alurnya kecepetan :D, typo bertebaran and many more..~

Masih seputar zombie attack, tapi ini alus, kagak sampai invasi zombie (?)

Tenang saja Kuro masih suka bikin fic yang gore-gore :v

Dan bodohnya, bukan nerusin fic yang lama, tapi malah balik dengan ini #gampared

Sebenarnya ini mau dibikin oneshot loh, tapi nggak jadi deh :3

Oke langsung aja yoh..~

...

"Tenang saja kau akan baik-baik saja"

"Tunggu-tunggu, hanya perawat. Maaf anda harus menunggu diluar"

"Apa anda ibunya?"

"Ya"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja"

"Tidak, tunggu aku ingin bersamanya"

"Ibu, ibu!"

Aku Uchiha Naruto, seorang dokter. Aku bekerja dirumah sakit khusus, lebih tepatnya sebuah tempat rehabilitasi. Yang berbeda, disini bukan orang sakit atau ketergantungan obat yang dirawat, tapi zombie, manusia yang terinfeksi virus. Mereka memang tidak menyerang manusia yang masih normal, karena mereka memang sudah dikendalikan. Mereka memang bisa hidup normal seperti manusia pada umunya setelah keluar dari tempat ini, mereka semua disebut "Yang Telah Kembali".

Hari ini seperti biasa, aku mengecek orang-orang yang di rehabilitasi. Mereka semua berada di 'Returned Unit'. Setiap hari mereka harus disuntikan serum untuk mengendalikan virus yang ada didalam tubuh mereka.

"Selamat pagi," ini anak kecil yang seminggu lalu dibawa kemari, "Aku punya rahasia untukmu".

"Apa?," dia penasaran.

"Kau bisa pulang hari ini?"

"Benarkah?"

"Ayah ibumu sudah datang menjemputmu. Apa kau senang?"

"Ya. Tentu saja"

"Aku sedih," aku membuat wajahku tampak sedih, lalu memeluknya, "Jadilah anak yang baik."

Kini aku berada diruanganku, orang tua anak yang tadi sudah duduk didepanku.

"Hanya harus berhati-hati dengan darahnya, jika anda terluka atau apa pastikan untuk selalu memakai sarung tangan"

"Apa kami perlu melakukan tindakan pencegahan khusus?," ibu anak itu bertanya.

"Sama seperti anak seusianya"

"Sama? Dia disuntik setiap hari selama hidupnya, apa yang tidak-"

"Harus!," aku menyelanya, "Ketika seminggu lalu dibawa kesini, kalian harusnya lega melihat hasilnya. Menjadi 'Yang Telah Kembali' adalah kehormatan, bukan sebuah kutukan," aku memberinya pengertian.

"Jangan menggurui saya"

"Saya hanya mencoba membantu"

"Anda sama sekali tidak membantu. Benar 'kan? Anda tidak tau apa-apa perasaan seseorang dengan ini," dia mengatakan itu dengan suara yang meninggi, suami ibu ini mencoba menenangkannya.

"Apakah benar yang mereka katakan dokter? Apakah hampir tak ada cadangan protein, dan tidak bisa membuat lebih banyak lagi?," sekarang giliran suaminya yang bertanya.

"Itu kabar konyol," sanggahku.

"Putramu sudah selamat, pulang dan nikmati waktu bersamanya, jangan khawatir tentang hal ini"

"Terima kasih"

.

.

.

"Baiklah," kataku setelah berhenti memainkan gitar.

Aku Uchiha Sasuke, aku seorang guru musik. Aku mengajar beberapa remaja, sebenarnya aku kurang senang mengajar mereka, mereka semua terkadang berisik.

"Kau, ayo," tunjukku pada seorang remaja yang paling belakang.

"Tidak, itu terlalu sulit bagiku"

"Kau bisa melakukannya, punya keyakinan ayo kemari," aku menyuruhnya maju.

"Seperti salah satu mereka 'Yang Telah Kembali', tiap kali kucoba tanganku gemetar"

"Baiklah, keluar dari sini cepat," aku sedikit kesal dengan kata-katanya barusan.

"Tidak, aku hanya-"

"Keluar!"

"Baik"

"Yah. Baiklah, ingat pentatonis dan... yah malam yang indah untuk kalian," aku mengakhiri kelasku.

Tidak ada kegiatan lain, setelah itu aku pulang. Kekacauan banyak terjadi akhir-akhir ini, ketika aku mengendarai mobil, ada yang menyita perhatianku. Sebuah tulisan besar di zebra cross 'Kematian Untuk Yang Telah Kembali'

.

.

.

Naruto's Pov

Pekerjaanku selesai ketika hari mulai malam, aku memasuki lift, sebelum pintu lift tertutup seorang lelaku tua masuk, dia adalah atasanku, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Halo Naruto"

"Halo kakek," dia baik, aku sudah menganggapnya seperti kakekku sendiri.

"Kau tahu aku tak akan memberikan gaji tambahan untukmu pulang malam hari jum'at," lalu dia tertawa.

"Aku tau"

"Orang tua anak itu sangat khawatir," dia membicarakan anak yang baru saja keluar dari sini.

"Ya, jelas"

"Kau beritahu mereka untuk tidak khawatir?"

"Apa lagi yang bisa kukatakan?"

"Baiklah, jaga diri Naru-chan. Kapan kau makan sesuatu terakhir?," dia tertawa lau keluar dari lift karena pintunya terbuka, aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuannya.

"Sampai jumpa," dia sudah menghilang dibelokan koridor.

Aku berjalan, bertemu dengan security. Banyak pendemo yang berorasi didepan tempat ini, "Bagaimana kabar hari ini?," tannyaku.

"Beda hari,omong kosong yang sama," kata security itu, barusan.

"Ya Tuhan"

Aku melanjutkan jalanku, aku ingin ke apotik tempat ini. Bermaksud ingin membeli sesuatu, tapi aku menundannya. Masih ada beberapa orang didepan apotik itu. Jangan dipertanyakan, sebenarnya yang kulakukan ini illegal. Aku membeli serum secara diam-diam. Aku melakukannya ketika semua sudah sepi. Aku sudah mengenal dengan baik apoteker ini, dia sudah bekerja sama denganku selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

"Hallo," sapaku. Aku memberinya amplop.

"Terima kasih," dia masuk kedalam, lalu tak lama setelah itu dia kembali.

"Ini," dia memberiku beberapa dosis.

"Terima kasih, selamat berakhir pekan"

"Kau juga, hati-hatilah"

"_Situasi tambah sulit tiap menit. Sebelumnya demonstrasi melawan 'Yang Telah Kembali' dilakukan dipusat-pusat rehabilitasi, sekarang serangan menyebar keseluruh kota. Yang terakhir terjadi dipusat kota Konoha, saat siang hari seorang 'Yang Telah Kembali' diserang oleh dua orang bertopeng. Ini bukan hal pertama yang terjadi, tapi..." _suara radio yang ada didalam mobil, aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, sepertinya situasi sekarang bertambah panas.

Aku tinggal diapartment dengan suamiku, Sasuke.

"Aromanya menakjubkan!," kataku, lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kuharap sama baik dengan rasanya"

"Aku dapat lima lagi," lalu aku pindah kesampingnya, dia mencium pipiku.

"Apa kau bisa membantuku, mereka akan segera datang"

"Jam berapa mereka datang?," aku membantunya memasak.

"Sekitar 20 menit lagi," katanya sambil melihat jam tangannya. Aku menaruh serum yang tadi kudapat kedalam pendingin.

"Ya Tuhan, itu bagus. Maksudku, hanya beberapa ulasan jadi... Baiklah, dan asal kau tahu kami disini sepanjang akhir pekan," kata pria berambut perak dengan masker diwajahnya, Hatake Kakashi. Teman kami, baru berbicara dengan kliennya mungkin. Dia lalu duduk disamping istrinya. Wanita berambut pink yang ada didepanku, Hatake Sakura.

"Apa itu?," istrinya bertanya, karena Kakashi yang tiba-tiba terlihat gembira.

"Apa kau memenangkan lotere atau apa?," Sasuke juga menjadi penarasan sekarang.

"Wanita ini akan ikut tur buku keliling internasional," jawabnya sambil menunjuk Sakura, yah dia adalah seorang penulis, "Apa yang dia katakan, adalah yang kita bicarakan... dan keluarlah beberapa ulasan," lanjut Kakashi.

"Jadi, apa mereka baik? Sayang," giliran Sakura yang bertanya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Kakashi. Kemudian kami semua bersulang untuk merayakan.

"Kalian tak dapat melakukan ini, tanpa memberitahu tentang buku itu," protesku.

"Baiklah, sebenarnya ini kisah tentang seorang pria yang mengalami kematian yang tak terbayangkan," jelas Sakura, "Ini gila, sulit dipercaya apa yang terjadi, dan tentu saja ada semacam pengecualian baginya," lanjut Sakura.

"Tidak jadi mati?," Sasuke mencoba menebak.

"Ya, dan ketika saatnya tiba terhindar, sesuatu terjadi dan dia menerimanya. Sampai suatu hari saat pemeriksaan rutin, ternyata dia terkena tumor. Tak ada dokter yang menjamin hidupnya sampai empat bulan," dia berhenti sejenak mengambil napas, "Orang ini menerima, seolah-olah nasib menghinanya, jadi dia memutuskan membuat keributan. Dia membunuh satu orang setiap hari," lanjutnya.

"Sungguh menakjubkan bukan?," imbuh Kakashi.

"Itu sadis," komentar Sasuke.

"Baik, tapi untuk apa? Kenapa?," aku masih penasaran.

"Pikirkan tentang hubungan tidak langsung dengan kematian, kemudian dia memahaminya," jelas Sakura lagi.

"Apa yang dia dapat?," tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak ada, hanya semuanya yang terkubur, tanpa benar-benar mengerti" jawab Sakura.

"Itulah kenapa aku mencintainya, dia menulis novel roman. Tapi sebenanya dia yang paling dramatis dimuka bumi, selamat sayang aku mencintaimu"

"Aku mencintaimu,"balas Sakura. Aku tersenyum melihat mereka berdua.

"Itu sebuah cerita yang menarik, sedikit sadis untuk seleraku," komentar Sasuke, dia lalu terdiam.

"Ada apa?," tanya Kakashi yang ada didepannya.

"Tenang, aku tak punya tumor," jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Tuhan. Cerita yang menjadi kenyataan adalah mimpi buruk bagi penulisnya," sahut Sakura.

"Ya, tergantung juga pada cerita yang nyata kan?," kata Kakashi. Pembicaraan ini sudah mulai tidak bagus kurasa, "Ada apa?," tanya Kakashi, melihat ekspresi Sasuke mungkin dia menjadi penasaran. Sasuke hanya menggeleng, lalu menjawabnya, "Suatu hari saat berjalan-jalan, saat itu aku melihatnya. Aku tak pernah berpikir akan menemukan gitar itu, tapi itu ada disana. Aku yakin itu hari keberuntunganku. Aku memasuki toko tempat gitar itu terpajang di etalasenya. Tak ada seorangpun dibelakang meja kasir, kukira sedang keluar. Tapi aku tak yakin. Aku mendengar suara mencurigakan dari dalam, aku mencoba memeriksanya," dia diam sejenak, "Aku lihat orang itu, dia kejang. Kupikir aku aman dari serangan, jadi aku mencoba menolong. Aku mengambil dompet dan memasukkan dalam mulutnya untuk tak menggigit lidah dan... jariku tergores sedikit, hanya goresan. Tapi terkadang hal kecil dapat tumbuh. Aku tertular. Militer membawaku kesalah satu rumah sakit keliling. Kulihat mayat dilorong-lorong, beberapa dari mereka telah ditembak, langsung dikepala. Kupikir aku membuka mataku terlalu dini. Aku tak tau berapa lama aku diikat diranjang itu, tidak tau apa aku bisa keluar dari tempat itu. Lalu aku dipindahkan kerumah sakit sipil, dan disitulah aku bertemu dengan Naruto, jadi beberapa tahun yang lalu... Aku telah kembali"

To Be Continue

Lanjut nggak enaknya?

Lanjut atau enggak itu tergantung kalian semua :D

Untuk fic yang sebelumnya, nggak tahu kenapa Kuro kehilangan nafsu (?) buat ngelanjutin, tapi sebenarnya chapter selanjutnya udah jadi, masih dalam perbaikan sih :D

Okelah, See you..~


End file.
